


The Lovers

by bianccalove



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, F/M, Gore, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: The reader wakes up in the middle of war zone, not remembering how she got there. Danger lurks at every corner, but she has to find safety. Evading being killed, she accidentally ends up in a trap. She starts to lose hope, but at the last minute someone saves her. She is safe for the moment, but doesn't know who this man is, nor what he wants.





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for a client of mine, please do not copy, repost, or steal. Thankyou!

 

Panic engulfed her. Her skin was covered in blood, the blood of strangers. Almost laughing at the thought, she was definitely in shock. Her mind barely wrapping around the bodies skewed across the snowy ground, the snow stained with blood. She didn't see what attacked them, she her instincts too flee took over as the men around her began to be sliced in half.

 

       She had no idea how she had ended up in this place, let alone in the middle of a war zone. Her mind tried to trace back her steps, but all she remembered was going home, the smell of her morning coffee as she saw her mother's warm smile. Shivering her jeans and sweater did not qualify in this kind of weather, and she wasn't going to survive long if she didn't find shelter. The snow was thick, but at least she could see her feet. Wincing as the wind started picking up speed, she pocketed her hands in her armpits, stomping forward into the snow. It was beginning to fall, and she couldn't stay out in the open.

 

  Surveying her surroundings, she hoped with some luck she could find some shelter.  Her feet struggled through the heavy snow, but she had to make it. ‘Just keep going.’ She spoke to herself, one foot after the other. ‘You can do this.’  

 

There was a huge building up ahead, at least that's what it looked like. The icy wind  barreled at her vulnerable skin, she had to stop herself as she almost began to run to the ruined structure ahead. Staggering, she finally making it to the ruined door.  The rock had been busted down and was in shambles. Crawling over them, she fell inside with a groan. Her body was close to exhaustion, but she had to get farther inside. Hopefully she could find materials for a fire, or even to cover up in.

          

      Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth,she searched the rooms. Hopelessness rising, so far she found nothing. Limping to the next room, her eyes widening as she found a makeshift bedroom. Digging through a bag beside the blanket, she found a pair of sweatpants and a large coat. Ripping at her wet and icy ones, she changed quickly. She was still shivering, but at least it was a start. Grabbing the blanket, she wrapped it around her body, curling in the corner. She wasn't sure how long had passed when she heard voices. It was quite a few men. Fear overwhelming  her and she stood, running out of the room opposite the sounds. Suddenly she turned a corner and hit a dead end, gasping as she heard them following. She had run right into a trap.

 

       Her hand moved to her heart for comfort, eyes searching for a way to escape.

Suddenly the men turned the corner, three of them stood in front of her. Their eyes were hidden by masks, The leader stepped in front, Black eyes staring at her, “Well, I see we have caught another..”

 

       Sauntering towards her, his eyes glistening with amusement. She backed into the wall, his large frame towering over hers. Coaxing his blade towards her coat, it was level with her face just long enough for her to see the blood caked on the metal. ‘I'm going to die, maybe even worse before they kill me.’ she thought.

 

             Suddenly the blade rips down the front of her zipper, leaving her skin vulnerable.

She would rather die than have them touch her. Pushing him back with a gasp, She ran for the only way exit, knowing full well she wouldn't make it. But she had to try!

 

Using the surge of adrenaline, she shoves one of the men out of the way with the bulk of her shoulder, he staggered a few feet, apparently not anticipating her strength. Hope surged in her, but was shot down as a long fingers grabbed her throat in a choke hold, screaming as his hands started to roam across her chest.  Panic overwhelmed her, her arms scratching at the man whilst her legs kicked at his shins. Grunting almost releasing his hold as one of his men screamed. Turning his head to see what happened, his mouth opens in shock. A sword was sticking out of one of his mens chest, blood dripping down his lips. The blade was ripped from him, the man falling to the ground. Revealing a tall blonde man, with fire in his eyes.  

 

  She fell to her knees as he dropped her, scurrying back to protect herself. She had no idea who the fuck that guy was, let alone why he was attacking these men.

 

The blonde smirked, evidently he enjoyed killing these men, an arm reaching down to grab his revolver, shooting the man running at him. The leader growled, “FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN SNAKE!”

 

‘Snake?’ she questioned.

 

  Laughing he retorted, “Why would I treat you as a man, when you are not?”

 

   The man lunged at him, she almost wanted to scream a warning as she saw Snake lifting the gun, bullet slicing straight through his skull.

 

          The smell of blood assaulted her nostrils, gagging as the blonde man strode towards her. Her adrenaline was beginning to wane, the cold sapping her energy. Blinking hard to try and  keep herself awake, the man frowned. His face almost angry, but this added to his beauty.

She almost laughed at herself for even thinking about him like this when he would probably leave her to die. But she honestly didn't care.

 

He kneeled in front of her, deja vu enveloping her mind, as the world faded to black.

 

               She wakes with a groan, her eyes opening to a dark room, the only light coming from the fireplace in the corner. She swallows, gagging when she pulls a piece of her curly hair from her mouth. ‘Must have been a deep sleep.’ she thought. Wiping her face with her hand, she looks around in confusion, anxiety began to rise within her. ‘Where the fuck was she? And why?’

 

   Shaking her head, she tried to wake up. She was in a large canopied bed, dust and cobwebs were hiding along the dark walls. Sitting up, she started to remember the previous events that had happened. The urge to escape clouded her thoughts, ripping the blanket off of herself, squeaking when she realized she was naked. A cough sounded in the corner of the room, jumping she grabbed the sheet to cover her bare skin.  

 

  The person stood, walked into the light. It was Snake, the man who killed her attackers.

His face was hard to see through the shadows, but she would not let that dissuade her. “What am I doing here?” She asked.

 

    Smirking he stepped closer, his chest was bare, taut muscles showing. Wetness pooled between her legs as her mind fantasized about him shoving her face into the bed and fucking her into oblivion.  

 

He sauntered closer, much like a snake as he weaved his way around the bed closing in on her. Shoving herself back, a gasp escaping her lips as she felt herself falling, but strong arms caught her. Lifting her back onto the bed, his blue eyes bore into hers. Her heart was racing, she was naked again, but wouldn't dare reach over him to grab the sheet again.

 

   Instead she growled,  “Why did you save me?!” Impatience obvious in her voice.

 

His hand reaches toward her face, making her tense as she awaits what's to come. But he just picks up a piece of her curly locks, twisting it around his finger, “I could not let you die, we have a bond. You can feel it as much as I.”

 

      His words confused her, yes she felt a connection, as if she knew him from a previous life. But she tried to shove the urge down, she wanted him… Body and soul. She wouldn't give in so easily, he was still a murderer. And could kill her at any moment, She questioned him, “I feel it yes, but what makes you think I would trust you so easily? You could snap my neck in seconds, what would stop you?”

 

    Sighing he stood, looking at the fire, “I… have never felt this way my entire life. All i've  ever had was blood, pain and death..” Turning towards her, his eyes were tired and heavy, but a spark of hope lightened them. “I do not know if I will ever see you again..”  He spoke, whilst his body crept onto the bed, hips resting between her legs, mouth moving to her ear, “Please, allow me this one pleasure.”

 

   She moans into his ear as his rough hand slides down to her pussy. Cupping her mound, sliding a finger inside her whispering,  “Your already wet for me, how cute.”

 

     She bucked her hips up against his hand, silently begging for more. He growled

in response, shifting his head to her neck, biting the sensitive skin. Brushing his mouth down her skin, he grazed his teeth down to her nipples. Sucking and nipping, taking turns to tease each one.

 

Her body tensed as his lips went lower, doubt clouding her mind, she wasn't the prettiest of women, what if he didnt like her?

 

She held her breath as his lips made their way down her stomach. His other hand lifting her thighs, his head dipping between her legs. A gasp escaped her lips as his tongue darted over her clit.

 

     He began to worship her pussy, alternating between sucking on her clit and letting his long tongue slide into her slit.  Her toes started to curl as her orgasm rolled through her. Grinding her pussy against his face, he devoured her cum with pleasure. She was breathing hard as he stepped off the bed, and began to strip. Ripping off his long duster, she was watching him intently suddenly beginning to tease her. Hands sliding down his hips, to slowly unbutton his pants. Stepping out of them, he began stroking his cock. Licking at her lips, she squealed as he reached out, pulling her legs to the edge of the bed. Lifting one of them over his shoulder, he pushed her other hip into the mattress, lining his cock up with her pussy.

 

Thrusting his cock inside her sex, she clawed at the bed, crying out in pleasure. He smirked at her, tilting his hips, pulling out slowly as he started to pound her pussy. She bucked her hips against his, trying to meet his thrusts. He growled, lifting her other leg over his shoulder, holding her hips still as his thrusts grew more wild and desperate. His breath hitching as his hips slammed against hers. Soon he began to cum, a deep groan escaping his lips.

 

      When his orgasm passed, he leaned down and caught her lips in a rough kiss. Dropping her legs, he swings her body to the side as he picks her up. She squealed in confusion as carried her to the open doorway she hadn't seen before. Sitting her down on a warm chair, he pushed a button on the wall, hot water rushing into the stone bath in front of her, and she couldn't help but gasp in awe. A smile rose to the corner of his mouth, striding to her, he lifted her up, setting her in the water gently. Kissing her once more as he stepped in, Happiness spread through her, she was in love with this man.

 

 Returning her smile, his eyes glow with a light she had never seen before. They belonged together, and she would never let him be alone again.


End file.
